A Time
by Afely Hitsugaya
Summary: Sebuah waktu. Aku dan Dirimu. Bisakah kamu melihatku ? Selalu menunggu, meski kamu tidak menunggu ku ? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu akhirnya ?
1. Chapter 1

**A TIME**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : [** **NaruSaku** **] [** **GaaIno** **]**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, etc**

 **...**

≈ **PRESENT**

 **Afely Hitsugaya™**

∞ **... A Time ...∞**

 **Sinopsis**

 ***** **Happy Reading !** *****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** A Time with you ...

Girls : What is this love ?

Where are you love ?

I MISS YOU LOVE ... please come on.

 **.** A Time with you ...

Boys : What is that love ?

Who is that love ?

I HATE LOVE ... go away.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hello, everyone !

One page langsung jadi nih[ngak nanya Af]

*********By the way, salam kenal buat kalian disana sini********

Oke, lanjut.

Saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini di chapter berikutnya !

Ya jika ada yang mereview ... mungkin minimal 5 review [akan saya lanjutkan ini cerita buat kalian]

So, ditunggu ==minna-chan==

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please ... for next chapter !

Afely Hitsugaya™

{Riichi Helshing}


	2. Chapter 2

**A TIME**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : [** **NaruSaku** **] [** **GaaIno** **]**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, etc**

 **...**

≈ **PRESENT**

 **Afely Hitsugaya™**

∞ **... A Time ...∞**

Happy Reading !

.

 **First**

 **A Time**

 **An Unexpected destiny starters (Sebuah Permulaan Takdir yang Tak Terduga)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** A Time with you ...

Girls :

What is this love ?

Where are you love ?

I MISS YOU LOVE ... please come on.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.** A Time with you ...

Boys :

What is that love ?

Who is that love ?

I HATE LOVE ... go away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit cerah. Warna biru dengan awan – awan mengirinya.

Lautan yang luas takterbatas. Berisi kehidupan bagi makhluk yang bertempat tinggal didasarnya.

Burung – burung berkicau di atas dahan pohon rindang. Melantunkan lagu pagi ceria. Manusia mulai melakukan aktivitasnya.

Raut muka diwajah, menampakkan seulas senyuman penuh harapan.

{Have a nice day}

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tok Tok Tok (tak ada sautan dari dalam)

Tok Tok Tok (masih sama)

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok

'Braakkkk'

"Huh !" dengus makhluk ? yang mengetuk pintu. Srakk.

"Hello, Sakura **si dahi lapangan bola** ! (what the hell ?). Please deh ..., bangun jangan molor mulu." teriak makhluk tersebut ?

Makhluk yang dibangunkan dengan tidak elitnya itu terbangun. Menampakkan aura membahana? (uh membahana *preet*)

"Aduh ... Ino **si celengan babi**!. Bisa nggak suara mu yang kayak toa+bledek+rasa asam itu dibuang jauh-jauh gih sana !. Ni telinga gue sakit banget tempe." balas makhluk yang bernama Sakura.

Twich (muncullah lambang perempatan jalan urat nadi).

"Pardon ? would you repeat what you said ? Miss the forehead." kata Ino, ia sengaja memancing? (emangnya mau mancing ikan *duak*) amarah makhluk bernama Sakura.

"Your voice makes my ears hurt. Miss pig!" jawab Sakura dengan santainya.

"Huh, whatever. By the way, kamu mau berangkat sekolah nggak, hm ? Miss forehead" kata Ino to the point.

"Mmm ? memangnya ini jam berapa Miss Pig ?" tanya Sakura yang merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi dari ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Wah wah wah, dasar. Tuh lihat jamnya !" jawab Ino sambil menyodorkan jam tangannya

(Ada apa dengan Sakura ?)

3

2

1

.

.

.

Srakk duk dak duk dak duass

Brakk klontang miow mbekk Zruutt

.

.

.

.

"Hhaahahahaahahaaahaaa, Sakura Sakura ! Sakura no Baka. Kamu tertipu lagi. Hihihihihiii" sindir Ino yang sedang berjalan dengan Sakura di trotoar.

"Huh hummp, kalau bukan gara-gara kamu mengubang jam tangan mu. Aku kan bisa berdandan lebih cantik" kata Sakura dengan nada malasnya.

"Hahaa salah siapa kamu molor terus~." Kata Ino seraya mempraktekkan cara Sakura tidur semalam dirumahnya.

"Iiiih Ino Miss Pig jangan gitu deh ! dilihat banyak orang tahu ... " kata Sakura sebelum Ino memotong kalimatnya.

"Heee biarin toh cuman 5-15 orang aja kok yang melihat" kata Ino sambil menghitung orang-orang yang melihat tingkahnya & Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **SEBELUMNYA DIKAMAR INO (SAKURA)**_

"Wah wah wah, dasar. Tuh lihat jamnya !" jawab Ino sambil menyodorkan jam tangannya.

"HAH ! APA ? UDAH JAM 7.30. Kurang 30 menit lagi dong !" kata Sakura spontan, lalu ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi berlalu ke kamar mandi.

'Duuh Ino, seharusnya dia membangunkan ku lebih awal ! iih Ino no Baka baka baka' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil menuju ke kamar mandi.

(Sementara ditempat Ino)

"Hihihihihihii kena kamu Sakura !" tawa Ino menggelegar {duh emang petir menggelegar *sesuatu* ahay}

.

15 menit kemudian

.

 _Cklek_

Sakura masuk kembali ke kamar Ino.

'Humm ? kok rasanya aku kena tipu ya ?!' batin Sakura. Dia mencoba mencari Ino diruangan itu (sampai kelubang tikus aja *duak*) tapi, hasilnya nihil.

"Ino ! Ino ! Ino ! kamu dimana ? sembunyi dilubang tikus kah, eh ?" panggil Sakura kepada Ino.

tak ada sautan

"Hmm, mungkin dia ada dibawah. Gue siap-siap dulu aah ...?" kata Sakura, tidak sengaja ia menoleh ke jam dinding dikamar itu.

'Jam 7.55' batin Sakura. Sedetik berikutnya.

"HAH 7.55. Kurang 5 menit lagi teng. Duhh mati aku !" teriak Sakura. Meratapi paginya yang mulai kacau (udah kacau diawal kale *dor*)

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap dukk

Sakura menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesah-gesah. Dengan cepat ia duduk untuk memakai sepatunya. Melihat Ino sedang seenak jidatnya duduk manis dimeja makan padahal sudah terlambat.

"Ino ayo cepat nanti terlambat !" perintah Sakura. Sang empu yang ditanya hanya tersenyum manis. Tak beberapa lama Ino menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong (baca : bertanya-tanya).

"Ada apa sih ? aneh deh !" batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"EH !" Sakura tersentak karena tepukan tersebut.

"Sakura, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali ? dan kelihatannya kamu sedang buru-buru ya ? sebaiknya kamu sarapan dulu sana !. Inikan masih jam 6.30" kata Inoichi ayah Ino.

Sakura yang diberi pernyataan dan pertanyaan tersebut hanya cengo. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Inoichi ayah Ino.

Dan selang beberapa detik setelah Inoichi mengajak Sakura menuju meja makan, lalu menunjuk jam dinding yang berada disana.

[jam menunjukkan 6.32]

Sakura baru sadar, kalau dia telah ditipu oleh Ino. Lalu ...

"INO ! BAKA BAKA !" teriak Sakura sekencang-kencangnya.

Inoichi yang berada disitu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Akan kejadian yang membuat Sakura sampai berteriak begitu kepada Ino.

"Pasti Ino membuat ulah lagi kepada Sakura. Dasar~" batin Inoichi.

 _ **SEBELUMNYA DIKAMAR INO (SAKURA) *SELESAI***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

Hello !

I am come back again.

Please ... tolong review ya ! jangan Cuma membacanya aja.

And thank you very much. Sudah menjadi yang pertama & kedua

Mefavoritkan cerita ini :

Zahra Haruno Chan

zielavienaz96

.

.

Will you ? Akankah reader menyempatkan mereview ? please ...

PLEASE REVIEW

AND

PLEASE COMMENT

Please ... for next chapter !

.

.

.

THANK YOU

Afely Hitsugaya™

{Riichi Helshing}


	3. Chapter 3

**A TIME**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : [** **NaruSaku** **] [** **GaaIno** **]**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, etc**

 **AN : pokoknya parah and sepertinya non bahasa baku *plakk**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

 **Afely Hitsugaya™**

 **:::*:::*:::**

Happy Reading !

.

Chapter 3 – Sebuah firasat

.

.

.

.

"Emmm Ino" panggil Sakura sambil menatap jalanan setapak yang ia lewati.

"Iya ada apa ? Miss forehead" tanya Ino seraya menoleh kepada Sakura. Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya.

"Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku. Aku tak tahu apakah ini firasat atau bukan, tapi ... entah mengapa rasanya agak aneh gitu" pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai muncul dikepalanya. Telapak tangannya basah karena keringat.

"Duuh Sakura kenapa sih ? nggak biasanya kamu begini. Terus bicaramu ngawur banget deh. Udah nggak usah dipikirin positif thinking aja ! Go go semangat ! ayo tunjukin Sakura sahabatku yang dulu, si cerewet, bawel, suka ninju orang hahaha" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Meski begitu ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini yang menurutnya sungguh berubah 180º dari Sakura sahabatnya yang notabene orang yang super periang dan ceria.

"Huh percuma aku bicara sama kamu Ino PIG !" Sakura berlari super kecang.

Saking kecangnya ia sampai menabak orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dijalanan tersebut.

Buk

Buk

Buk

Buk

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok

"Masuk"

 _cklek_

"Ayah, memanggilku ?"

"Ya. Duduklah !"

.

.

.

.

.

"Host host host" Sakura berhenti tepat didepan gerbang Konoha High School.

"S-Saku host host ra. S-Sakura~ ttunggu a-a-aku heh" panggil Ino yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Ia sangat letih dan membutuhkan pasokan oksigen lebih.

"K-kamu host kenapa Sakura, hah ?" tanya Ino sekali lagi dengan nada suara agak ditekan pada setiap kalimat. "Ino~ a-a-aku aku.. Ino aku.." jawab Sakura ragu.

"Oh ayolah Sakura ! kamu.. kamu.. memangnya kamu kenapa ? ada apa sih ?" Ino mulai kesal Sakura selalu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ino.. sebenarnya aku. Aku ingin minum jus jambu spesial buatan bibi kantin hehehee" kata Sakura yang langsung membuat Ino sweatdrop ditempat.

"OMG !, aku pikir ada apa. Kamu membuatku khawatir tahu forehead" Ino sungguh tak mengerti mula-mula sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja tiba-tiba terlihat rapuh dan sekarang kembali ceria lagi seperti semula.

"Ehehee I'm sorry gomen nee Ino. Aku hanya ingin cepat-capat sampai ke sekolah lalu pesan jusnya bibi kantin sebelum kehabisan, kan ?" jelas Sakura tawados.

"Dasar. Ya sudah, let's go Sakura !" ajak Ino yang diberi sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sakura.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hello, readers !

Chap 3 sudah update. Pendek ya ? jelek ya ? hancur kan ? hahoo.. maafkan karena sudah membuat cerita yang nista iniiiii,...

Well, masih adakah yang mau mereview ?. Kan Afe terima apa pun dari readers sekalian kritik, saran, etc *doote*

Oh ya, maaf Afe yang tidak sempat membalas review readers (senpai-san). Dan.. chap 1 sampai kedepan dikit (maybe 5) masih asik-asiknya aja (awal) :3

 _ **So, arigato nee.. thank you so much.. grazie.. kamsahamnida..**_ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

.

.

.

.

Afely Hitsugaya™

[ Riichi Helshing ]


End file.
